


House Hunters: Balcony Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	House Hunters: Balcony Edition

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. “Quentin,” Di hesitantly starts off, “I left the keys with the land lord.” They have no way of getting out of here. There are doors, but those lead to a balcony. Plus, they’re locked, locked, locked, locked.

Quentin steps out of the kitchen and moves towards his fiancee. “Di, we can still get out.”

Di shakes her head. “Actually, we can’t. The land lord said to come and get him when we were ready so he could show us the balcony.” She really doesn’t see this as the place for them, but she’d given it a shot and liked it a bit.

“Can’t you jimmy the lock?” His vigilante fiancee is incredibly adorable when she’s feeling worried and guilty about silly things. He absolutely hates when she feels that way, but it’s never hard to find a way to comfort her. He knows her and he’s incredibly glad that she’d let him in.

Dinah pouts. “You said no vigilante antics.” They’d both agreed to let this be a normal day. 

“Special circumstances,” He whispers, smiling at her.

“We’ll work our current case,” She replies, grinning widely at him.

He grins like a schoolboy with a crush on a girl. “Your stuff in the back?”

She lets out a happy laugh. “Course.”

“I’ll make you a deal. You get us out and I’ll let you drive to the case.”

That’s all Dinah needs to hear to be spurred into action. Driving his car is always fun. 

There’s no way he could let his Canary not do what she loves. Besides, she’s what made him the Detective he is. They’re unofficial partners and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Detective Lance and the Black Canary. That’s the way it would always be.

She turns towards him with the balcony doors opening. Her grin is teasing, daring him to step closer.

Thank goodness that they’re only on the first floor.


End file.
